gtafandomcom-20200222-history
De Santa Residence
Michael's mansion is a safehouse in Grand Theft Auto V. Located in Rockford Hills, a high-class residential neighborhood in Los Santos, San Andreas, Michael lives here along with his family. The house first appears in the mission given to Franklin Clinton by Simeon Yetarian, Complications. It has a pool, hot-tub, and a tennis court, in which Michael can play tennis against Amanda De Santa. Attached to the house is a two-car garage. The house's interior is made up of three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, and a large living room, kitchen, and doors to garage/outside downstairs. The house is of Spanish Renaissance architecture, a style that is very popular in Beverly Hills. This is the very first safehouse Michael has at the beginning of the game. Each time Michael appears in the house, certain family members will appear. For example, there will be times Michael will enter the house and find Amanda in the kitchen Drinking, outside near the pool doing Yoga, or simply sitting in the couch relaxing. The next time Michael appears in the house, Amanda might not be around, instead, Jimmy De Santa might be in his bedroom. However, Tracey De Santa very rarely appears in the house. Residents De Santa family *Michael De Santa - Husband/Father *Amanda De Santa - Wife/Mother *Jimmy De Santa - Son *Tracey De Santa - Daughter Staff *Eva - Maid *Carlos - Gardener Vehicles Parked Here *Michael's black Tailgater (customizable) *Amanda's red Sentinel (customizable) *Tracey's yellow Issi (customizable) *A gray Bison (this vehicle is here until Marriage Counseling when it is used) *Jimmy's BeeJay XL (this vehicle is here until it is reposessed by Franklin in Complications). *Michael's red Premier (appears after Did Somebody Say Yoga? until Caida Libre, replaces Michael's Tailgater. Can be customized) *Jimmy's Whippet Race Bike *Michael's Scorcher *Player's choice vehicles (must be parked in the garage). 2 maximum. Mission Appearances GTA V *Complications *Father/Son *Marriage Counseling *Friend Request *Daddy's Little Girl *Fame or Shame *Did Somebody Say Yoga? *Bury the Hatchet *Fresh Meat *Reuniting the Family *Meltdown *The Big Score (Subtle Only) Bugs/Glitches *Early in the game, many players may see Michael's family members standing on top of furniture, notably on the sofa and kitchen surfaces. They will also somehow start cloning. Leaving the room and going back will result more clones to spawn. Also, random pedestrians (such as constructions workers) will be walking around the house and leaving. Abusing it, the glitch will freeze the game. *Possibly due to a spawn glitch, Michael's Tailgater will sometimes spawn in the middle of the road outside the Mansion's driveway entrance, regardless of where Michael left it. NPC cars may sometimes crash into it in an attempt to go around it. *If Michael sits on the couch while members of his family are also seated, they will vanish from the house. *If a car pulls out of the driveway or if there is a void spot, a vehicle of the family may randomly spawn. *Due to a spawn error, Jimmy may sometimes spawn in the middle of the street next to his Whippet Race Bike in front of the entrance to the driveway. He will be frozen in place and will not react unless he is harmed, after which he will mount his bike and ride away. *There is a glitch when Tracey tans in the sun (near the pool wearing a red bikini). If Michael earns a two-star wanted level, Tracey will get up and run away to avoid the police's pursuit. After losing the wanted level, Tracey will return to her position. The glitch happens when Tracey De Santa may get stuck in the floor, under her chair where she was tanning on. *The player is able to use weapons in the house if Michael enters the house via the garage. *When Tracey is in her room, and Michael earns 2 wanted-stars, Tracey will get up and run away to avoid the police's pursuit. But if the player get rid of them, and Tracey returns to her room, she will walk into the bathroom and spawn into her room. *There is an extremely rare glitch which allows you to enter the house as Franklin or Trevor without having Michael leave the garage door open. Simply shoot around the house with a pistol (tested as Trevor with silenced Combat Pistol), and after Michael CALLS you to stop, shoot the front doors repeatedly with the gun. One of the doors might swing open and allowing entrance. However, as soon as you enter the house again as Michael, the glitch will deactivate and might not work again (You can still enter the house as Franklin or Trevor BEFORE switching to Michael). While in the house, the player cannot interact with anything else except the residents and the livingroom TV. Trivia *Whenever Michael enters the house, he will make a remark saying he is home. A quote often used when he enters the house is "Honey I'm home!", or "I'm home if anybody gives a shit" and many more. After completing Reuniting the Family, the comments tend to be more optimistic, and he might remark "Big daddy, in the house!", "Daddy's back, bitches!", or "Hey, your dad's back!" *Michael can interact with Jimmy, Amanda and the house cleaners if the player presses right on the D-pad when near them. When he does so, they will respond to him kindly or disrespectfully. Before the mission Reuniting the Family, Amanda usually responds to Michael with sarcastic remarks such as "I wonder where I went wrong", afterwards, the tone of the conversations it's a lot positive and even romantic between them. Jimmy usually responds respectably to his father, on the other hand. If Michael happens to interact with Tracey, however, she will not respond, disrespectfully. The house maid and cleaners do not respond when interacted with since Michael usually tells them "Keep doing what you're doing". *After completing the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, when Michael's family leaves him, the house will become more messy, with pizza boxes scattered around the house and picture frames dropped on the floor, which means Michael dismissed the maid Eva to do the housework. There is also a "Fuck you very much" written on the mirror in Michael's bathroom with lipstick (This is possibly due to the fact that his family left him). After the mission Reuniting the Family, the house goes back to normal with Eva appearing once again doing house chores. *In the mission Daddy's Little Girl, it is revealed that Michael's house was already used to shoot a porn movie. *After completing the mission Meltdown, a poster of the movie Meltdown will appear next to the door of Michael's bedroom. *After Bury the Hatchet, there's a FlyUS ticket over a small table near the ladder, at front of the entrance. Is possible that the ticket is from the travel of Michael to North Yankton during the said mission. *The player will be able to use weapons in the mansion if a wanted level is earned. This gives the player the ability to kill his family. They will respawn after a while texting the player about paying for medical bills. They may text the message right when the player exits the hospital, if he died shortly after killing the family. Strangely, the house maid will not react to the player's actions. *The window in the bathroom can be opened by Michael. *If one were to shoot rockets at Michael's mansion as Trevor or Franklin, Michael will call them and angrily tell them to stop shooting rockets at his house. *If Trevor or Franklin steals Tracey's Issi or Amanda's Sentinel or Michael's Tailgater Michael will call or message them to return the vehicle. *Outside of missions, Franklin and Trevor are able to enter the mansion if Michael leaves the door to the garage open. *Michael's house (along with Franklin's and Trevor's) are inaccessible while playing GTA Online. *It is also possible to save any random vehicle on the driveway of Michael's house that the player(as Michael) has stolen by parking that vehicle on the driveway, switching to Trevor and/or Franklin and then back to Michael, with the same vehicle still parked on the driveway. Sometimes, the same vehicle that the player has taken (as Michael) will be parked outside the gate if the player, after taking a vehicle switches to Trevor and/or Franklin and back to Michael, if the latter is in his house. This is possible if the player switches back to Michael from Trevor and/or Franklin without getting killed or arrested when playing as the latter two Gallery Michael's House-Top-Down View-GTAV.png|Top-Down View. Pool55555.jpg|The pool/backyard of the house. MichaelAndJimmy-GTAV.png|Michael and Jimmy, as seen in the gameplay trailer. Tennis-GTAV.jpg|A screenshot of Michael's mansion during Beta. As you can see some things look different. Michael Mansion Snow.jpg|Michael's mansion during the Winter (GTA Online Christmas), Videos Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Rockford Hills Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations